old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160617174625
Rat mal, an wen mich das erinnert hat xD http://9gag.com/gag/aqL9y0Z Freizeit Nun, wir haben nur das Motto "Sommernachtstraum" vorgegeben, die Bekleidung steht uns also frei ... das heißt, dass ich mir eine Menge Zeit nehmen muss, ein passendes Kleid zu finden (ein maßgeschneidertes möchte ich nicht, weil es meiner Meinung nach wirklich zu viel ist, was man dafür ausgeben muss), daher hatten eure Mädchen wirklich Glück :D Ich hab mir ja schon letztes Jahr Schuhe gekauft, weil ich dachte, kauf sie dir jetzt, nächstes Jahr findest du keine mehr; und zu dem einen Kleid, welches ich anprobiert hab und ganz okay fand, haben sie aber nicht mehr gepasst XD Und naja, deinen Anzug kannst du auch noch zu anderen Anlässen tragen; was ich mit einem Ballkleid später anfangen soll, darüber bin ich mir nicht im Klaren, daher such ich automatisch in den Geschäften immer nach was schlichtem und praktischerem :D Und nun, man bekommt hier bei einem Nebenjob selten mehr als 450€ (früher war es sogar nur 400€), daher hast du schon mal Glück ... Klingt ja so, als würden dich deine Eltern so schnell wie möglich raus haben wollen xD Schule Hast du deine Tauglichkeitsstufe, wie sie im Endeffekt war, eig. erwartet? xD Anime Ja, das stimmt, mir war der sub teilweise so schnell, dass macht das verstehen der Situation nicht gerade einfacher :D Also, sie ist ja gerade mal 12, aber ich denke nicht, dass es ihr allzu viel ausmachen wird ... sie hat bisher noch nicht meinen Kunstunterricht an der Oberstufe durchgemacht xD Ja die hab ich, und Elfen Lied hab ich davon schon abgehakt, daher fragte ich nach ner Empfehlung ... ich hab jetzt einfach mal mit Engaged to the Unindentified angefangen (ich fand die Entchentanz-Szene aus dem funny Anime scenes Video ganz süß :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ_m5VLhqNg (leider keins mit Sub gefunden) Es geht jedenfalls um ein Mädchen namens Kobeni, welches an ihrem 16. Geburtstag erfährt, dass ihr Opa sie mit einem Hakuyo verlobt hat, welcher jetzt zusammen mit seiner kleinen Schwester Mashiro bei ihrer Familie einzieht, und ich find ihn bisher recht lustig, v.a. ist das so ein Anime, von dem ich nicht denke, dass er einen very sad moment beinhaltet, das täte zur Abwechslung mal gut xD Ob's romantisch wird, seh ich dann noch, bin bei 4/12 ^^ Ich hab bisher ja noch nicht so viele gesehen als dass ich mir eine Top 10 anlegen könnte .. hab ja gerade mal 3 beendet (bzw. von SAO kommt ja noch was, und mal sehen, wann ich mich Sunshine!! anschauen werde) Den letzten, den du vorgeschlagen hast, kann ich mir ja als nächstes ansehen ^o^ Love Live! Ich hatte schwierigkeiten, das Video wiederzufinden, weil ich gestern iwie als gedacht habe, es wurde von Peter Hollens gesungen, und habe es auf seinem Kanal und auch sonst wo nicht gefunden xD Alternativgeschichte Jaa ich bleib iwie immer bei den deutschen Titeln :) Seine Antwort: 3) Ich nehme mal an, dass du auf den Frühsozialismus anspielst, welcher ja bereits auch schon während der Frz. Revolution von einigen proklamiert wurde. Philosophisch gesehen findet ja die sozialistische Ideenlehre ihre Wurzeln in der Identitätstheorie von Rousseau und der Hegel'schen Dialektik. Ansonsten, wie du es sagst, finden sich schwache Parallelen zwischen Sozialismus und Anhängern der Bewegung der Radikaldemokraten, die ja im Vormärz mehr als nur eine konstitutionelle Monarchie, sogar eine Demokratie einforderten (was auch immer Demokratie in dem Zusammenhang bedeuten mag). Dass der Sozialismus als Weltanschauung bereits vor Marx und Engels existiert hat, ist klar. Zur Definition von Sozialismus/Kommunismus schreibe ich später etwas. Was mich interessieren würde, anhand welcher Kriterien du zwischen Kommunismus und Sozialismus hinreichend unterscheidest. Mir ist klar, dass beide Begriffe sich unterscheiden, doch gehören sie meiner Auffassung nach untrennbar zusammen, da aus dem einen das andere folgt, und umgekehrt. Ich sehe jedenfalls keinen Grund, beide als Begriffe für zwei separate Anschauungen zu verwenden. Zu Stalin: Meiner Auffassung nach gehen viele der sogenannten bisher praktizierten Realsozialismen nicht in Sozialismus/Kommunismus auf, zumindest nicht über die politische Rhetorik hinaus. Was andere vielleicht Umsetzung Stalins des K. nennen, würde ich eher nicht als Umsetzung ansehen. Wenn wir zu den Kriterien von Sozialismus und K. kommen, würde ich sagen, dass man eventuell davon sprechen kann, dass eher ein anderes System vorlag. 4) Da muss ich dir recht geben XD 5) Russland besiegt? Nach meiner Erkenntnis waren beide Kriegsparteien hinreichend schlecht für eine militärische Konfrontation gewappnet; zumal die Taktiken angesichts der modernen Technologien (MG und Eisenbahn) nicht mehr zeitgemäß waren (was man übrigens in abgeschwächter Form auch bei den anderen Akteuren feststellen konnte). Ich glaube, man kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass Russland besiegt worden wäre. Vielmehr hat die überbordernde Kriegswirtschaft das Eintreten der sogenannten Oktoberrevolution begünstigt; und zugleich der weitere Kriegsverlauf, der zwar nicht dramatisch, aber doch ungünstig war, hat dazu gefährt, die "Revolution" zu gefährden. Deshalb hatten die Bolschewiki ja ein ß Interesse, Brest-Litovsk ins Rennen zu bringen, was natürlich nicht nachhaltig funktioniert hat. Aber wirklich von verlieren würde ich da nicht sprechen. Vor allem, weil diese These ein bisschen nach Dolchstoßlegende klingen könnte, die Mittelmächte seien im Felde unbesiegt gewesen. Denn wenn Russland so krass verloren hat, stellt sich die (rhetorische) Frage, weshalb es nicht als Verlierer aus dem Krieg ging. 7. Diese Industrialisierung in dieser Form wäre aber gefährdet gewesen, da sich sozialen Gegensätze sehr stark zuspitzen würden, wie man es ja auch in der Realität bereits in der ersten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts in UK beobachten konnte. 9. Ich glaube trotzdem, dass die USA nicht als überwiegendes Vorbild für demokratische Antiimperialismusbewegungen diente. Zumal die USA im von dir erwähnten Zeitraum aufgrund der Monroe-Doktrin auf die westliche Hemisphäre fokussiert war. Die einzigen Parallelen, die ich spontan bestätigen würde, was amerikanische Vorbilder angeht, wären die südamerikanischen Staaten (allein schon von ihrem politischen System her stark an die USA angelehnt), und Liberia, was aber zunächst eine Sklavenkolonie war. Die späteren Unabhängigkeitsbewegungen konnten sich vor allem auf sozialistisches Gedankengut berufen. Zumal die USA ja auch leicht als Feindbild dienen konnte, und damit auch teilweise eher nicht als Hort der Freiheit angesehen wurde. 11) ehrlich gesagt weiß ich jetzt nicht wirklich, wie ich deinen letzten Satz verstehen soll. Aber zunächst einmal etwas anderes. Nach dem klassischen Verständnis der marxistischen Theorie stellt der Kommunismus die Endstufe nach dem Sozialismus, der nur als Übergangsperiode der Revolution angesehen wird, dar. Während im Sozialismus noch der Staat benötigt wird, um die Produktionsverhältnisse neu zu regeln, zerfällt der Staat im Kommunismus von selbst. Das bedeutet, dass im Kommunismus selbst, je nach Auslegung, A) kein Staat mehr existiert oder B) die staatlichen Funktionen auf Minimum reduziert sind. Bei der Version B stellt man fest, dass sich in diesem Falle Kommunismus und Anarchokommunismus gar nicht mehr so sehr unterscheiden. Der größte Unterschied ist, dass Anakommies den Staat sofort beseitigen wollen, während Kommies diesen als notwendiges Mittel für die Transformation zum K. ansehen. Außerdem wäre das Prinzip des Kommunismus eben nicht, dass alle gleich viel an Eigentum haben. Ziel ist es vielmehr, dass die Werktätigen die Kontrolle über die Produktionsmittel ausüben. Das bedeutet nicht, dass jeder gleich viel hat, was auch immer das bedeutet; gleich viele Gummibärchen? (ich hab Hunger o.o?) Nein, das Prinzip lautet "Jeder nach seinen Bed rfnissen, jeder nach seinen Fähigkeiten". Wobei man dabei auch berücksichtigen muss, dass im Kommunismus selbst das Geld entweder auf seine Mininalfunktionen reduziert oder vollständig abgeschafft wäre. Zusätzlich muss man zwischen private property und personal property unterscheiden. Private property dient der Warenschöpfung, also Produktionsmittel. Personal property wird jedoch nicht gewerblich gebraucht. Personal property wird jedoch im K. nicht angetastet. Es macht zum Beispiel einen Unterschied, ob du ein Auto nur zum privaten Herumfahren verwendest oder ob du damit andere Leute gegen Gebühr herumf hrst und damit gewerblich tätig wirst. Wobei man hier auch noch einmal unterscheiden muss zwischen dem genossenschaftlichen Eigentum (welches ja im Kommunismus der Fall ist) und Staatseigentum. Staatseigentum ist nicht Kommunismus. Aber was du über den Freihandel sagst, klingt ansonsten ziemlich logisch. :) Aber Neid wird es immer geben, und Neid ist nicht systemexklusiv. Ich glaube jedoch, dass in Genossenschaften Neiddebatten besser geklärt werden können als im gegenwärtigen Zustand. Du meinst, wenn jeder gleich viel hätte, wäre das nichts besonderes mehr? Wie meinst du deinen letzten Satz? Das hatte ich heute beim Frisör ... während ich mich relativ schnell für eine unkomplizierte aber hübsche Frisur für den Abiball entschieden habe, musste sich die Frisörin relativ lang mit meiner Mama diskutieren xD Nun, ich hab damals irgendwie mehr in einer Fanatasywelt gelebt, weil ich zu der Zeit sehr, sehr, SEHR viel Fantasy gelesen habe, aber richtig über Philosophie nachzudenken habe ich erst vor so 4-3 Jahren, nachdem ich Stephenie Meyer's "Seelen" gelesen hab, begonnen (und das obwohl ich Twilight so gar nicht mochte), und mich das zum Nachdenken angeregt hat. Der Vorteil bei ruhigeren Menschen ist, dass sie selten wissen können, was man gerade denkt ... ich mein, einen Mord oder so plant man auch nicht laut XD Dass jeder unterschiedliche Reize aufnimmt hat auch zur Folge, dass man in gewissen Situationen keine vereinheitlichte Wahrheit schaffen kann, da Wahrheit für jeden subjektiv ist, jeder nimmt die Situation anders wahr. Oder wenn ich dir bspw. von einem traumatischen Ereignis aus meinem Leben berichten würde, was für mich als wahr erscheint, dir als objektiver Unbeteiligter jedoch unrealistisch, würdest du versuchen, es auf logische Ursachen zurückzuführen und mir zu erklären, wie es wirklich gewesen sein muss und ich mir gewisse Dinge nur dazuphantasiert hätte, da ich in dem traumatischen Moment nicht alles erfassen konnte. Somit existiert eine multiverse Wahrheit zu diesem Ereignis, deine und meine. Zum Nihilismus fällt mir noch ein: "Ich bin der Geist, der stets verneint." Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, zerstört Mephisto mit diesen Worten eigentlich seinen eigenen Sinn. Minecraft Nee ist ja ok, ich muss nur manchmal drüber grinsen xD Mir ist schon bewusst, dass Eisbären gefährlich sein können ... trotzdem aber auch süß! Ich glaub, ich könnte es einfach ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr spielen, selbst wenn ich wollte :D "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE THE 1032ND PLAYER TO INSPECT THIS GARBAGE!" - Anzeige (Jazzpunk) Spiel war irgendwie genial und für den ein oder anderen mindfuck gut xD